leagueoflegendsfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
V3.6
Przeróbka Przeróbka | Data EU-NE = 2013-04-30 | Data EU-W = 2013-04-30 | Data NA = 2013-04-30 | Związane = Opis patcha 3.6 | Poprzedni = V3.5 (Balance update) | Następny = V3.7 }}__TOC__ Film center Bohaterowie *Lissandra, Wiedźma Lodu zostanie udostępniona w późniejszym czasie. * **Zadanie obrażeń wrogom za pomocą umiejętności i ataków podstawowych zapewnia premię do pancerza oraz osłabia działanie spowolnień na Sejuani na 2 sekundy. * **Sejuani szarżuje przed siebie, wyrzucając przeciwników w powietrze i zadając im obrażenia za pomocą magii o sile uzależnionej od ich maksymalnego poziomu zdrowia. **Szarża dobiega końca, gdy bohater wroga zostanie wyrzucony w powietrze. * **Następny podstawowy atak Sejuani zadaje dodatkowe obrażenia magiczne obranemu celowi oraz znajdującym się w pobliżu przeciwnikom. Następnie bohaterka robi zamach swoim korbaczem, zadając, przez kilka sekund, obrażenia magiczne pobliskim wrogom. * **Bierne: Umiejętności i ataki podstawowe Sejuani prowadzą do zamrażania wrogów. **Użycie: Sejuani zadaje obrażenia i spowalnia wszystkich pobliskich wrogów za pomocą mrozu. * **Sejuani rzuca skutą lodem kulę. Ta, trafiając we wrogiego bohatera rozpada się na kawałki, ogłuszając cel i znajdujących się w jego pobliżu nieprzyjaciół. Jeśli przed osiągnięciem maksymalnego zasięgu nie napotka na swojej drodze przeciwnika, rozpada się, spowalniając znajdujących się w pobliżu wrogów. * (wcześniej ) **Żadnych zmian w rozgrywce. * (wcześniej ) **Obrażenia zmienione na 20/40/60/80/100 (+1,0/1,05/1,1/1,15/1,2 obrażeń od ataku) z 30/45/60/75/90 (+0,8/0,9/1/1,1/1,2 obrażeń od ataku). **Teraz spowalnia cel o 75% na 0,1 sekundy przy uderzeniu. **Prędkość animacji zgrywa się z szybkością ataku Trundle’a. * (wcześniej ) **Zwiększona premia do ataku z 20/30/40/50/60% na 20/35/50/65/80%. **Teraz zwiększa uzdrowienie Trundle’a o 8/11/14/17/20%. **Nie zapewnia już wytrzymałości. * (wcześniej ) **Teraz przerywa rzucanie czarów. **Czas trwania zmniejszono z 6,5 do 6 sek. * (wcześniej ) **Teraz zadaje 20/22/24 (+2 do każdych 100 PA)% maksymalnych obrażeń zamiast 200/350/500. **Osłabienie odporności pancerza i magii zmienione z 15/20/25% na 20%. **Drugi efekt osłabienia ma obecnie zastosowanie przez 4 sekundy i utrzymuje zmienione statystyki przez kolejne 4, zamiast wprowadzać osłabienie na 6 sekund. * **Teraz należycie odbija się w kierunku innych celów, po tym jak uderzy przeciwnika dotkniętego . * **Naprawiony został błąd, w którego wyniku używanie Ognia Zaporowego restartowało odnowienie kolejnego pocisku. * **Można rzucić nim w postać o dowolnym poziomie zdrowia, lecz nie zredukuje go poniżej wartości 1. * **Można rzucić nim w postać o dowolnym poziomie zdrowia, lecz nie zredukuje go poniżej wartości 1. * **Odwrócono wprowadzoną zmianę, która wpływała na sposób w jaki Draven był prowadzony przez Wirujący Topór. **Nie będzie już on spadał w odległe miejsca, do których Draven nie ma dostępu. *Cybernetyczny Ezreal **Naprawiono błąd, który powodował, że Cybernetyczny Ezreal nie widział dymków informujących o złocie w przypadku ostatnich trafień w cele znajdujące się na widoku. **Naprawiono błąd, który powodował, że animacja śmierci Cybernetycznego Ezreala była odgrywana dwa razy jeśli awansowała o poziom w chwili śmierci. * **Naprawiono błąd, w wyniku którego Fiddlesticks nie atakował od razu celu po skutecznym przekazaniu Wysysania Życia. , co pozwoli jej odnaleźć się na późniejszym etapie rozgrywki.}} * **Obrażenia bazowe zwiększono z 60/110/160/210/260 do 80/125/170/215/260. * **Odnowienie zredukowane z 16/15,5/15/14,5/14 sek. do 16/15/14/13/12 sek. * **Czas odnowienia zmniejszono z 12 do 10 sek. **Premia do prędkości ruchu zwiększona z 20/30/40/50/60% do 40/45/50/55/60%. * **Odnowienie zmniejszone z 45 sek. do 45/42/39/36 sek. *Przyrost many na poziom zwiększono z 50 do 55 pkt. * **Koszt many zwiększony z 40/50/60/70/80 do 60/65/70/75/80. * **Koszt many zmniejszono z 90/95/100/110/120 do 80/85/80/90/100. * **Koszt many zmniejszono z 100/105/110/120/130 do 90/95/90/100/110. * **Poziom spowolnienia ataku został zmniejszony o połowę. * **Nie poszerza Wizjonera jeśli cel umrze przed zakończeniem Pożarcia. * **Można rzucić nim w postać o dowolnym poziomie zdrowia, lecz nie zredukuje go poniżej wartości 1. , gdy dochodzi do przyznania wzmocnienia . Jeśli chodzi o doskok, to dodaliśmy niewielkie ogłuszenie celu, dzięki czemu ten manewr staje się bardziej skuteczny w przypadku ucieczki.}} * **Teraz posiada proporcje mocy umiejętności na poziomie 0,5. * **Forma pasywna, jako że Quinn daje 20/30/40/50/60 do prędkości ruchu poza premią do prędkości ataku. * **Teraz wprowadza chwilowe zakłócenia dla celu. * **Premia do maksymalnej prędkości ruchu zwiększona z 80% dla wszystkich stopni do 80/90/100%. **Premia do bazowej prędkości ruchu zwiększona z 20% dla wszystkich stopni do 20/30/40%. **Odnowienie zredukowane ze 140/120/100 sek. do 140/110/80 sek. ** teraz może być rzucone sekundę po aktywacji Wspólnego Działania (wcześniej 2,5 sek.). * **Umożliwia Rumble automatyczne obieranie celów ataku podstawowego. * **Naprawiono błąd, który powodował, że Uderzenie Ki było pochłaniane przy odpieraniu ataku. * **Teraz również przynoszą efekty, gdy wrogiego bohatera dosięgnie i . * **Obrażenia bazowe zwiększono z 80/110/140/170/200 do 80/120/160/200/240. **Forma pasywna przeniesiona do Młynka. * **Obrażenia zmniejszono z 65/105/145/185/225 do 65/95/125/155/185. **Teraz posiada poprzednią formę pasywną Wyroku Śmierci (dodatkowe obrażenia przy ataku podstawowym). **Naprawiono błąd, który powodował, że obrażenia pasywne były pochłaniane przy odpieraniu ataku. **Naprawiono błąd, w wyniku którego Młynek czasem zadawał więcej obrażeń, niż powinien. czy .}} * **Aktywne obrażenia zmienione z magicznych na fizyczne. **Aktywne obrażenia zmienione z 30/80/130/180/230 (+1,5 obrażeń od ataku w sumie) na 30/80/130/180/230 (+1,2/1,3/1,4/1,5/1,6 obrażeń od ataku). **Zwiększona prędkość aktywnego ataku z 15/20/25/30/35% do 30/40/50/60/70%. **Nie daje na stałe efektu prędkości ataku. **Nowy efekt stały: Podstawowe ataki zadają 15% obrażeń od ataków w sumie jako dodatkowe obrażenia fizyczne przy uderzeniu. * **Teraz Udyr podbiega jedynie przy oszołomionych bohaterach. * **Zasięg ataku został właściwie dostosowany. * **Naprawiono błąd, który powodował, że po aktywacji nie można było używać Niszczyciela Skarbca. * **Nie może być zastosowane w trakcie ładowania Niszczyciela Skarbca. *Zwiększona przezroczystość, gdy przebywa w krzakach. * **Odnowienie zredukowane z 18/20,5/17/17,5/16 sek. do 22/19/16/15/14 sek. * **Trafianie sług i potworów już nie zmniejsza odnowienia Żywego Cienia. **Trafianie bohaterów nieprzyjaciela zmniejsza odnowienie Żywego Cienia o 2 sek., począwszy od 1 sek. Przedmioty *Koszt zwiększony z 250 do 350 sztuk złota. *Jednocześnie można posiadać do 5 Mikstur Zdrowia. *Jednocześnie można posiadać do 5 Mikstur Many. *Koszt ulepszenia zmniejszony do 650 z 700 (całkowity koszt do 1000 z 1050). *Koszt łączny zmniejszony do 265 z 665 (całkowity koszt zmniejszony do 1900 z 2300). *Obrażenia od ataku zmniejszono z 50 do 40 pkt. *Koszt łączy zwiększony z 200 do 600 (koszt całkowity bez zmian). Howling Abyss *Howling Abyss weszła na miejsce Proving Grounds w grach niestandardowych i podstawowym samouczku. *Kolejka 5 na 5 z wyborem losowym została udostępniona dla meczy rozgrywanych na Howling Abyss. **Ograniczenia dla graczy na poziomie 5 lub wyższym. **Gracze mogą wybrać inną postać przy wyborze bohatera za 200 punktów ponownego wyboru. ***Wszyscy gracze otrzymali 200 punktów ponownego wyboru. ***Dodatkowe punkty ponownego wyboru można zdobyć poprzez kończenie gier z dobieraniem przeciwników w Howling Abyss. ***Punkty ponownego wyboru wzrastają w oparciu o liczbę bohaterów, jaka znajduje się w posiadaniu gracza. ***Ilość punktów ponownego wyboru można sprawdzić w profilu. Interfejs gry *Inteligentny ping **Zaktualizowane ikony pingu, w celu dopasowania ich do innych elementów wizualnych gry. *Sklep z przedmiotami **Teraz można zmieniać jego rozmiar, rozciągając go w prawym dolnym rogu. **Rozmiar domyślny zależy od rozdzielczości ekranu. Ligi *Naprawiono błąd, który powodował, że ekran końca gry niepoprawnie podawał informację o „przetwarzaniu informacji ligi” zamiast natychmiast przechodzić do aktualizacji. *Nagłówki bohatera zaprojektowane z myślą o konkretnej lidze zostały dodane do zakładek ligi w profilach graczy. *Stabilizacja PL została wygładzona. Zdobycze i straty PL będą bardziej przewidywalne przy zbliżeniu się do poziomu 100 PL. *Unikanie meczu w serii mającej dać awans teraz liczy się jako jedna porażka. Będzie ona kończyła twoją serię, jeśli do przegranej brakowało ci tylko jednej. Ogólne * / **Teraz posiadają odporność na efekty, które zmniejszyłyby ich obrażenia. *Teraz wiadomości o zabitych przez Barona Nashora, Smoka i są pogrubione w trakcie rozmów. *Wiadomości o przejęciu ołtarza Twisted Treeline teraz są pogrubione w trakcie rozmów. *Przedmioty z ładunkami teraz posiadają wskaźnik w ekwipunku. *Gracze nie będą już widzieli wiadomości na temat ponownego połączenia członków drużyny przeciwnej. *W podstawowym samouczku zastąpił . *Zasłony przeciwko zaklęciom teraz blokują tylko jedno, nawet jeśli trafiło w nie kilka pod rząd. *Niewidoczny – losowo, teraz pojawia się do wyboru w grach niestandardowych. Ten tryb działa tak samo jak losowy, z tym że bohaterowie przeciwnika nie będą wyświetleni w oknie wyboru. *Gracze z kartami graficznymi, wykorzystującymi vertex shaders (głównie chodzi o karty zintegrowane, jak te w laptopach) powinni dostrzec na wszystkich mapach poprawę w granicach 10-40% FPS. **This note was falsely added due to reporting errors which falsely indicated performance increases. We apologize for the mistake and are continuing to look into real performance improvements across all hardware. (ze względu na błędy zmiany cofnięto) de:V3.6 en:V3.6 fr:V3.06 Kategoria:Aktualizacje